Dos paises y un bebe
by xjapan
Summary: A causa de la mala puntería de Inglaterra Macau termina convertido en un bebe ahora depende de China y Portugal cuidar de el dándose cuenta que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan ¿lograran cuidarlo con éxito? ( hetero PortChu para Milly Loca)
1. Chapter 1

Dos países y un bebe

Capitulo uno

¿que el bebe es quien?

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada este es un regalo para una amiga Milly Loca es una pareja rara Nyo ChinaxPortugal espero les guste

Cumbre internacional como siempre un dereunión prácticamente las naciones habían olvidado el motivo de la reunión

— bien es hora de la cumbre internacional escucharé sus valiosas opiniones o mejor inició yo — dijo estados unidos — el calentamiento contrullamos un héroe gigante y así lo evitaremos dicho esto no aceptó objeciones — dijo la estadounidense con una sonrisa

Macau por su parte se le quedo mirando con cara de ¿enserio? Al igual que muchos otros países incluidos sus padres China y Portugal

— yo estoy en contra — dijo el inglés — nadie apoyaría algo tan ilógico e irresponsable

— entonces yo estoy en contra de Estados unidos e Inglaterra — decía la francesa

—¡ oye!

—¿ que pasa dude te diviertes poniéndote en mi contra o que?

— no es de buen gusto tener la misma opinión que ustedes yo soy una dama

Y así comenzó de nuevo el desorden y el caos de siempre mientras algunos trataban de poner el orden otros simplemente disfrutaron del espectáculo

— ay otra ves igual aru ¿porque tienen que ser tan infantiles ? Deberían madurar un poco — dijo la china con resignación — oigan les daré dulces si se calman aru

— no quiero nada — dijeron Francia e Inglaterra medio matándose

—¿ a si son siempre estas reuniones? — pregunto Macau sin salir del asombro

— así son siempre hijo — dijo el portugués tratando de aparentar calma mientras comía un dulce de la asiática cosa que la hizo sonrojar a pesar de que estuvieran ya divorciados

Mientras las naciones estaban diciéndose hasta del mal que se iban a morir los demás ya se habían olvidado del asunto o tal vez no

— oye Rusia ¿no les vas a decir nada ? diles algo a esos dos — dijo España quitado de la pena

—¿ quien yo ? ¿porque yo? Le deberías decir a Polonia — dijo el ruso tratando de evitarse problemas ya bastantes le había dado la americana

— osea a mi no me vean — dijo el polaco

Todo se complicó en ese momento Inglaterra enfurecido saco su varita mágica y pronuncio un conjuro hacia la americana pero su puntería era tan mala como su comida y en vez de darle a Emily le cayo a ..

—¡ ¿donde esta Macau aru?!— dijo la china con preocupación mientras que un furico portugués perseguía a Inglaterra

—¡ Inglaterra si algo le pasa a Macau te juro que..!

— KYAAA VEEE YA LO ENCONTRÉ — dijo Italia sin salir del asombro ya que en vez de encontrar a la poderosa región especial administrativa de Macau encontró a un lindo bebe de unos meses de edad

—¡ Inglaterra ¿ que significa esto aru?!

—¡¿ porque Macau es un bebe ?!

— todo tiene una explicación ese hechizo iba para Emily

—¿ what?

— quería dejarla a merced de Francia pero se salió de control y ahora pues ocurrió esto claro que puedo solucionarlo

—¿ cuando volverá a la normalidad aru?

— en poco tiempo por ahora será un bebe sin recuerdos — le respondió

— y ¿cuanto tiempo es poco tiempo exactamente? — pregunto el portugués

—amm no lo se al no ser una nación como nosotros puede ser gradual umm mas o menos un mes de cualquier modo — dijo el inglés — saldrán bien librados si lo cuidan bien y no tiene ningún trauma

— bueno— ahora el portugués sonreía — sera lindo cuidarlo de nuevo

— olvidalo aru tu ya lo tuviste 450 años ahora es mi turno aru

— oigan ¿y si lo cuidan los dos?

— vaya es buena idea ¿que dices China?

— suena bien aru

— nosotros los ayudaremos da

En ese momento el bebe despertó haciendo un puchero amenazando con llorar mientras el pobre ruso no sabia que hacer — no no no no no bebe no llores yo no te hice nada

— tarado lo asustas — dijo el portugués quitándole al bebe — tranquilo papa esta aquí no llores

Este seria un largo mes

Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo depende del tiempo que lo actualice esperó hacerlo cada semana nos leemos


	2. Chapter 2

Dos países y un bebe

Capitulo dos

Explicaciones y hora del baño

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo y el favorito espero te guste

Ahora sólo se habían quedado los felices padres del bebe, estados unidos, Rusia, Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia quien al parecer no había captado lo que pasó

— veee ¿en serio ese bebe es Macau? — pregunto la italiana con carita de confusión

— me temo que si Italia — dijo Alemania quien lo miro con cara de what

Obviamente el ahora pequeño Shun no entendía nada de lo que esas enormes personas hablaban entre si el estaba entretenido jugando con sus papas quienes también estaban conscientes de que aunque les encantaba la idea de tenerlo consigo sabían que por la obvia razón de que ya tenía obligaciónes con la gente de su territorio y que no podía quedarse por siempre de esa manera

— ¿hay algún modo de que el vuelva a la normalidad da? — pregunto Rusia pues era aliado de China y a la vez de sus hijos aunque a Macau no le agradaba mucho esa alianza

— es demasiado pequeño — dijo Emily observando a quien fuese su competencia directa

— como dije el hechizo se deshace solo, durara un mes aproximadamente — dijo el inglés

—pero no parece ser el — dijo el ruso

— pues claro que es el dude te acaban de decir que rejuveneció — dijo Emily — tengo una idea — la americana se acercó a la China — prestamelo un segundo please

—ten cuidado aru — dijo la china al ver que su bebe se movía molesto porque quería a su mama

— dont worry sólo será un momento —Emily le dio una cuchara de madera que sacó de la cocina — Iggy acercate

—¿ para que ?

— tu haslo

Total de que el inglés se acercó y justo antes de que tiraran de loca a Emily el bebe noto algo no muy agradable en el inglés y le comenzó a pegar con su cuchara

—¡ oye! — el inglés se quejó de que el bebe le estuviera golpeando con su cucharita a pesar de que no fuera tan fuerte y les provocará ternura a los presentes

— si estuviera de tamaño real con una espada o con sus propias manos y estuviéramos en época de conquista ya seria puré de Inglaterra — dijo la americana claro que el inglés le empezó a gritonear y por la seguridad de Shun esta se lo entrego de nuevo a Chun Yan

Mas tarde

Arthur no estaba dispuesto a ser la burla de Emily ni de nadie mas otra vez así que se alejo lo mas que pudo mientras ella preparaba el baño,Portugal armaba la cuna, China preparaba el biberón Alemania e Italia preparaban la habitación junto con Portugal y Rusia ayudaba a Inglaterra a buscar un remedio no era que los tres últimos fueran malos solo que dudaban que estuviera capacitados para cuidar un ser vivo o eso dijo Emily ofreciéndose a darle un baño al bebe

— ok dude ropita lista, toallita lista, champú para bebes listo, patito de hule — un cuak fue lo que recibió por respuesta — listo — checo la temperatura claro que tampoco era que fuese tan tonta como para llenar toda la tina con cuidado metió al bebe quien se removía un poco incomodo — ya se China y Portugal son mas capacitados que yo umm tal vez porque son tus padres — el niño puso una mano en su nariz como respuesta — eso pensé — dio un largo suspiro — hasta siendo un nene me mandas a la friendzone — dijo haciendo un puchero y finalmente lo metió a la tina bañándolo con cuidado el bebe estaba entretenido jugando con el patito de hule provocándole una risa a la americana .

Mientras

— aun concervo toda su ropita aru — decía la china recordando viejos tiempos

— yo también lo recuerdo vaya que ha crecido mucho bueno antes de que esto sucediera

—si aru se convirtió en un buen chico aru

— sip tan malos padre no fuimos Chun y ahora haremos mejor el trabajo

— ah .. Si ..si aru — la china se puso un poco nerviosa

Mientras en el baño

Emily sólo había ido por una escoba para limpiar el desastre de lo contrario solo dios sabe como se ponga Inglaterra pero cuando volvio Shun ya no estaba —¡ Macau were are you?! — grito Emily desesperada buscándolo — grita llora o siquiera un cuak pero dime algo

— Estados unidos ¿que pasa?

—ahora no Rusia estoy buscando a Macau

— pero Estados unidos

— dije que ahora no

— Emily

— ¡ ok what Ivan?!

El ruso tenia al bebe en brazos mientras Emily quería asesinarlo ella misma — ¡ you idiot! ¡ me diste un susto de muerte!

— tranquila lo dejaste solito en el baño y me preocupe además no esta bien decir malas palabras delante de un bebe da

— ok y tu no vuelvas a hacer eso bebe me diste un susto understen jamas debes irte creí que tus padres me declararían la tercera guerra mundial

— bueno sera mejor irnos

Y se fueron ninguno de los dos quería estar cerca cuando Iggy viera el desastre

Hola hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	3. Chapter 3

Dos países y un bebe

Capitulo 3

Hora de dormir y la llegada de los asiáticos

Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta el tercer capítulo solo me resta agradecer a Milly Loca y Arashi hetalia por el apoyo espero les guste

Había llegado la hora de dormir y el pequeño tenía todo menos la intención de cooperar primero trato Luddwing y nada que dejaba de llorar luego fue turno de Feli y en vez de hacerlo dormir le dieron ganas de jugar más luego fue turno de Ivan quien probó con cantarle y por alguna razón el pequeño no fue el único que quiso llorar.

— ¡ bloddy hell dejame a mi ! — se acerco al niño — esto funcionaba con Hong Kong — se cubrió el rostro y lo descubrió — ¿donde esta bebe? ¡aca ta! ¿ donde esta bebe ? ¡ acá ta!

— parece que funciona — dijo el ruso pero su sonrisa se borro cuando vio que el bebe hacia un puchero y rompió en llanto tal parece que las cejas de Inglaterra lo habían asustado solo quedaba una alternativa sus padres

¿ Y donde estaban se preguntaran? Bueno al parecer Alemania e Italia no habían hecho un buen trabajo armando la cuna por lo que terminaron armándola ellos con los móviles y las cosas necesarias

—¿que estara pasando ahí aru?

— es obvio que ese montón de tontos no saben cuidar a un bebe

Ambos fueron al lugar y se encontraron con la escena mas bizarra . Rusia , Italia , Alemania e Inglaterra se tapaban los oídos y Estados unidos le cantaba al niño cuyo llanto mas bien era una suplica para que dejara de cantar

—¿que pasa aru?

—¿ ¡ QUE PASA ?! BLOODY HELL SIMPLE NO SE CALLA NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAGAMOS NO SE CALLA— grito Arthur al borde de la histeria

— oye tampoco seas duro con Emily da ella hace lo que puede aunque es una inútil en casi todo — replicó el ruso

— NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE EMILY

— pero yo si enserio cuando canta parece alma en pena.

—SHUT UP COMUNISTA MIRA QUIEN LO DICE

— AL MENOS YO CANTO MEJOR QUE TU

—OH REALY ? NO LO CREO

— YA BASTA — grito el portugués era muy difícil que se enfadara mucho menos que gritara pero al igual que Macau cuando eso pasaba sabía como poner orden -

— no deben gritar frente a un bebé aru lo asustan — dijo la china quitándoselo a la americana

— lo que pasa montón de ineptos es que tiene hambre no ha comido desde que paso esto — dijo molesto a lo que todos bajaron la mirada se les había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, China le dio el biberón al principio hizo gestos pero después de tener el biberon en la boca comenzo a tomar la leche practicamente con desesperacion en verdad tenia hambre

—vee lo sentimos no lo sabiamos veee — dijo Italia

— no se preocupen nosotros tampoco sabiamos fuimos aprendiendo al momento de criarlo — respondió el portugués al ver que finalmente se quedó dormido

—bueno creo que han sido demasiadas cosas por un solo día — dijo el alemán — amm ¿no les importara compartir cuarto ?

Esa pregunta hizo que la china y el portugués se sonrojaran no habían considerado ese pequeño detallito pero bueno no tendría nada de malo si solo cuidaban al bebe ¿verdad?

— b-bueno si China no tiene inconveniente

— no, claro que no aru además Shun puede despertarse aru

— bien buenas noches — dijo el alemán despidiéndose al igual que los otros

Mas tarde

Corea y Japón llegaron acompañados de Bielorusia aunque el japonés les había dicho a ambos que esperaran al día siguiente la coreana logro convencerlo a el y al bielorruso entraron a la casa de Alemania sin hacer ruido hasta que escucharon el llanto de un bebe

—¿oigan escucharon eso? — preguntó Bielorusia

— daze yo también lo oí

—¿que sera?

Al entrar a la casa a investigar vieron algo inesperado —¡¿ de quien es ese bebe?!

— shhh ¿veee quieren callarse?

— hermano no me digas que tu y China — dijo Nikolai

—¡ no no no no no! Este niño no es mio

—¿daze entonces quien no se puso el condón?

Esa pregunta hizo que mas de uno se sonrojada a veces la coreana era algo imprudente

—¡ TAMPOCO ES NUESTRO! — gritaron Alemania e Inglaterra

—¿ en serio no les parece familiar ? — preguntó el portugués

— ¡ no no no no no a mi no me quieran colgar el milagrito! — dijo Nikolai

—espere Nikolai san — el nipón se acerco y por poco se desmaya al igual que Corea y Bielorusia ya habían capatado quien era el bebe

Hola hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora esperó les haga gustado nos leemos


	4. Chapter 4

Dos países y un bebe

Capitulo cuatro

Los primeros meses

Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco el apoyo espero les guste

En ese momento nadie se creia lo que paso Bielorusia se acerco mas para serciorarse por el mismo — vaya sí eres tu no pareces tan temible ahora ¡ auch! — el pequeño lo había mordido — ¡ duele duele niño malo no se muerde a las personas Shun malo !

China lo tomo entre sus brazos — vaya parece que le están saliendo los dientes aru quizás no lo supiste cargar y era la única manera de defenderse que encontro aru

—aww que lindo fuiste lo primero que estrenaron sus dientecitos da

— callate Ivan colmillos querrás decir

Después

Mientras los demás buscaban algún remedio Corea y Bielorusia se encargaban de cuidar al niño o al menos hacian el intento ya que el peque estaba todo menos cooperativo hacia caras mostrando total desagrado a lo que intentaban darle

—¿ daze que pasa hace un rato me dejaba darle de comer ahora no me puede ver sin que ...— algo le cae en la cara — me arroje comida a la cara

— es normal no estan sus padres presentes, ni loco comeria algo preparado por ti sin que China mi hermano o Portugal supervisaran — dijo en tono burlon — ¿que es esto? parece que la fruteria vomito

—no digas eso — la coreana probo un poco y de inmediato vacío el estomago — ok salgamos afuera seguro un poco de sol lo animara

Mientras

China y los demás lograron llegar a un acuerdo para cuidar al pequeño Shun mientras estuviera así aunque notaron que el pequeño macaense había crecido muy rápido lo cual indicaba que Inglaterra había asertado y su crecimiento seria gradual

— bueno aru al parecer no sera tan complicado aru hable con los demás y me prometieron que nos ayudarían

— también sus hermanos nos ayudaran

— bueno vamos a buscarlos — dijo la china cuando —¡ he! ¡ Corea Bielorusia ¿que hicieron aru?!

Mientras

—tranquilo si no lloras umm te daré un peluche a los niños les gustan los peluches ¿cierto? — el pequeño pareció pensarlo un poco mientras Bielorusia le daba un conejo —¿ te recuerda a Holanda verdad?, Cuando te enojes no te contengas destrozalo y si te portas bien te daré uno parecido a Inglaterra — el pequeño le sonrió como si le pudiera entender — si, así sacamos las frustraciones aquí

—¡ daze ¿que le estas enseñando?! — pregunto la coreana

— yo nada , seguro son sus recuerdos

—uh ya creo que ... Parece que poco a poco esta creciendo y recordando

Mientras

China estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, Portugal estaba a punto de llamar a emergencias mientras Italia, Alemania, Inglaterra, Rusia y América estaban buscándolo hasta por debajo de las alfombras hasta que escucharon algo que los tranquilizó la risa de un bebe y también las voces de Bielorusia y Corea

Ahí estaban tratando de enseñarle a hablar mientras el pequeño Shun trataba de balbucear algo que de no ser porque estaban peleando entre ellos se dieron cuenta

— A ver di Co- re - a Co-re-a

— olvida eso mejor di Be-la-rus es mas fácil

—¿ en que universo es mas fácil Belarús que Corea?

—en este dejame enseñarle algo productivo ¿si?

Rusia miro un poco exceptico a su hermano menor —¿ Bielorusia enseñar?

Mientras peleaban o miraban entretenidos el espectáculo el pequeño Shun trataba de hablar frustrado porque no le salia bien

Hola hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos


	5. Chapter 5

_Dos países y un bebe_

 _Capitulo cinco_

 _De nuevo una colonia._

 _Hola ¿como estan? Esperó que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¿ que daze? ¿que tratas de decir?— preguntó la coreana a la expectativa

— ma..

—¿ ma?

— ma

—¿ mas?

El pequeño comenzaba a desesperarse y por lo tanto a enfadarse cuando nuevamente le jalo el cabello al bielorruso

—¡ oye!

— ¡mama! — dijo finalmente —¡ mama mama! — era obvio que buscaba a su mama

— ¡ dijo mama aru ! — dijo la china

— que lindo ahora di papa — dijo el portugués cargándolo

— papa — dijo aplaudiendo a lo que el portugués sonrió contento

—¿ no quieres decir Corea daze ?

— ño — dijo este riedose provocando una risa en los demás

Mientras

— kesesesesesese ¿se enteraron? Macau es un bebe otra vez — dijo Prusia sonriente

— si como siempre Anglaterre lo arruinó de nuevo— dijo la francesa— aunque debo reconocer que es muy lindo

— me preocupa lo que pase — dijo la española — no se si ahora que China y Portugal tienen sus propios problemas puedan cuidarlo

— kesesesesesese — dijo la prusiana — pues nosotras lo podemos cuidar

—¿ quieres decir que sea nuestra colonia ?— preguntó la española

— claro ¿o ya se les olvido como cuidar niños?

— umm no lo se pero podría funcionar después de todo debió ser mi colonia todos debieron ser mis colonias — dijo la francesa

— kesesese seremos mejores tutoras que ellos

Mientras

— no puedo creer que me hayan convencido de venir aquí — dijo la estadounidense con pedadez esperaba que pasará algo que la sacara de tan aburrida situación , un terrorista loco , un terremoto, una inundacion, la traición de uno de sus aliados, una lluvia de Hotcakes ¡ lo que sea! Pero quería tirar la toalla ya.

Si, Emily A Jones la gran heroína quería rendirse y dejar que cualquier país mal de la cabeza la partiera en pedazos, de ser posible lo más rápido que se pueda.

—V-vamos Emily …no es tan malo aru —intentaba animarla la china mientras jugaba con el peque, quien estaba sentado en sus piernas de lo más feliz —además, sabes que es necesario, la ropa ya casi lo que qued crece muy rápido aru —comento acariciando la cabeza del bebe, mientras la rubia gruñía maldiciendo la suerte que tenían.

Y no era para menos, no todos deseaban tener que acompañar a la representación de China al centro comercial en el que ya llevaban más de medio día y sin descanso.

La razón era simple, el bebe ya no tan bebe ya no lucia del mismo tamaño con el que llego, no señor, ahora parecía todo un bebe de casi un año y medio, lo que implicaba que ya la ropita que le habían comprado al principio ya no le quedaría.

Y como las palabras "necesitamos ir de compras fueron irresponsablemente pronunciadas en frente de las chicas del grupo, pues su sentido de compradoras compulsivas hizo efecto y terminaron enredados en esa salida.

Bueno solo Alemania Inglaterra Japón Bielorusia y Portugal porque, bueno, eran ellos los que cargarían las bolsas y demás chucherías, mientras China Italia y Corea cuidarían del bebe y lo mantendrían "feliz", aunque la china más que ser obligada insistió en acompañarlos

Luego del susto que le provocaron cuando creyó perdido a su bebe internamente algo le decía que no debía perderlo de vista, instinto maternal obvio

—¿!No es tan malo!? ¡ China! Llevamos siguiéndolas y caminando en círculos — más de 2 horas gruño el ingles — mi cerebro se está apagando…

Tanto la nacion mas antigua del mundo como quien fuera en su momento conocido como el rey de espadas de oriente le miraron algo escépticos, y de haber estado la francesa presente, quizás hubiese hecho un comentario ofensivo sobre la valides de la existencia de dicho órgano pensante en el inglés, pero como solo estaban ellos, ahorraron esa ofensa.

Después de todo la nación mas antigua y madura del mundo no debía pensar eso de su aliado , ¿no?

Mas tarde

—como sea….¿qué tal si solo te relajas Arthur? tal vez mirando encuentres algo que te entretenga —sugirió Portugal mientras el macaense gateaba hacia el aparentemente con intensiones de jugar más.

—Es fácil decirlo ¡, tú no eres quien carga como mula todo esto kol kol kol kol kol !— señalo Rusia el centenar de compras que se amontonaban detrás suyo

— Creo que China America Italia y Corea se olvidaron que solo veníamos por ropa para Macau y se están comprando cosas para sí mismas—dijo con pesadez Bielorusia a la par que agarraba al peque y lo hacía verlo a la cara—¿tu qué opinas peque?

— bu— -rio palmeando su cabeza.

¡¿ves?! Hasta el piensa lo mismo— señalo como si esa respuesta fuese obvia mientras el portugués le miraba con extrañeza

— Por favor déjame dudarlo—suspiro poniéndose de pie

—les propongo algo— dijo el aleman Portugal Japon yo iremos a decirle a Italia y a las demás que lo llevaremos a dar un paseo para que así se relajen un poco y ellas siga tomándose su tiempo— sugirió comprensivo. Suponía que las chicas no lo hacían a propósito y que ir de compras era algo que disfrutaba nada más. Ellas no se olvidaría de ellos, ¿no?

— ¡Por mi está bien!-sonrió jugando a "hacer volar" al bebe, quien solo reía.

El portugués estuvo por irse, pero volteo unos segundos viéndolos ¿Realmente era buena idea dejarlos solos?

— amm muchachos ¿seguros podrán ustedes solos?—una alarma en su cabeza gritaba que no se fuera.

—Claro da ¿ Que podría salir mal? — pregunto el ruso de repente lanzo demasiado alto al pequeño macaense , que cuando lo tuvo de nuevo en sus brazos, estaba de cabeza rio nervioso al percibir la mirada de su compañero llena de reproche—jejeje un pequeño accidente no volverá a pasar da.

El portugues le miro por unos instantes como analizando cuidadosamente la situación, para finalmente sonreír con inocencia.

—De acuerdo confío en que no harán una tontería —confió palmeando suavemente su hombro— solo quiero que sepan una cosita en lo que regreso y lo tengan muy en cuenta

—Yes ¿Qué cosa?— El ingles le miro dispuesto a oírlo, si Paulo lo decía, debía ser cierto y útil

—Que si le pasa algo a Shun — siseo apretando dolorosamente el hombro de su compañero y un aura tan peligrosa y amenazante como en su época de pirata lo posesiono, pero manteniendo su aterradoramente angelical expresión— les declarare la tercera guerra mundial ¿nos entendemos, cierto?

El rubio asintió temblando de pies a cabeza mientras su rostro se ponía pálido — Yes sure friend lo que tu digas — asintieron los tres

El portugués le miro serio como buscando pruebas de alguna mentira o algo similar, pero al no hallarla, solo lo soltó volviendo a su tierna aura de nuevo.—qué bueno que nos entendamos Arthur

—Regresamos en un momento— se despidió Japon yendo en busca de las mujeres,

El portugués se volteo una última vez—es en serio

El pobre ingles solo rio nervioso hasta que perdió de vista a su querido amigo, para así suspirar aliviado— Bloddy Hell por un momento creí que no la contaba —se dejo caer en el banco, mientras abrazaba al peque que gruñía por el gesto—¿.Oye Shun tu papa era así cuando fuiste su colonia ?-le miro interrogante, a lo que el otro respondió sacándole la lengua —sí, eso creí…

Mientras

Mientras Inglaterra se recuperaba de tremendo susto, no muy lejos de allí, específicamente detrás de unos arbustos, el BFT los vigilaba, buscando la oportunidad de llevarse a ese bebe..

Se reunieron entre las tres para planear su "brillante gran plan", es decir, que tan difícil seria robarse a un bebe

—Muy bien…ya sé que podemos hacer keseseses comenzó la prusiana

—¿ oye esperad porque tienes que ser tu quien idee el plan? —se quejo España , mientras la aludida rodaba los ojos.

— porque la asombrosa yo si usa la cabeza y siempre estoy al mando

— ah sí ¿Quien lo dijo?-ataco molesta por esa afirmación a lo que la albina gruño palmeando su frente.

—¡yo lo digo! Ahora el plan sería

—Insisto, ¿porque demonios debemos seguir tu plan?

—agh —le mira con ganas de matarla — pues si no te gusta seguirme, entonces, ilumínanos genio— Hablo sarcásticamente ¿cuál es tu "brillante" plan?

La española le miro queriendo limpiarse las manos.

—¡ah no! Dejaremos mi gran plan para cuando todos los tuyos hayan fallado, no vaya a ser que me lo quieras copiar…otro día con mas calmita te lo cuento-rio tranquilamente, mientras Francine agarraba a Julchen antes de que la despellejara viva.

—¡suéltame! Yo si la mato Yo si la mato

—Tranquilízate es Isabel recuerda, solo es Isa , no le hagas caso— intentaba pararla— mejor ya dinos el plan quiero regresar antes de las 3 de la tarde ¡Tengo que er el final de mi novela!

La prusiana se soltó de su agarre tratando de respira hondo.—está bien está bien la matare después para que puedas ver tu cursi novela —gruño masajeándose las sienes— y como la asombrosa yo iba diciendo antes de que cierta amante de los tomates — -mira la castaña molesta— me interrumpiera….

—discúlpame perdoname la vida …-murmuro volteando la cara siendo olímpicamente ignorada

—COMO DECIA…-—la quemo con la mirada —el plan es el siguiente

 _Hola por ahora aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dos países y un bebe_

 _Capitulo seis_

 _El plan de Prusia_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

—¡ ¿ESE ES TU BRILLANTE GRAN PLAN JULCHEN ?! ¿ LO VISTE EN UNA PELÍCULA ACASO? — preguntó Isabel desconcertada al escuchar el supuesto brillante plan de la alemana

— ¿tienes una mejor idea?— preguntó Julchen ofendida

Francine solamente suspiro sabiendo que quizás de tanto que Rusia y Alemania la fastidiaban sin querer le han de haber matado algunas neuronas pues el plan era este: una de ellas se disfrazaría de abuelita y le dirian a Rusia y a Bielorusia que América y Corea se declararon mutuamente la guerra mientras las otras dos noquearian a Inglaterra

Mientras

—a ver tratemos otra vez Rusia no Usa

— usa — decía el pequeño inflando las mejillas

— que no, soy Rusia

— Usa Usa

— Rusia

Total de que el niño se enojo y le jalo el cabello al ruso mientras Inglaterra y Bielorusia se reían y esperaban a Portugal Alemania y Japón

— ¡ USA USA USA!

— esta bien soy usa rayos se ve que eres hijo de China y Portugal pero aun así eres muy lindo da

—¿gu? — el niño le miro con curiosidad ya que no le podía entender

Mientras

Corea y América arrazaban con las ofertas mientras China e Italia estaban en el área de cosas para bebes — veee eres una gran mama China

— xie xie aru ah — la china vio a los otros acercarse —¿ donde esta el bebe aru?

— tranquila esta con Rusia Inglaterra y Bielorusia solo venimos a avisarles que lo llevaremos a pasear un rato

— umm de acuerdo aru

Mientras con el BFT

—¿ porque yo tengo que ser la anciana? — pregunto España molesta

— pues perdiste el piedra papel o tijeras además fue tu idea — se quejo Prusia

— porque no creí que perdería además tu fuiste la del plan ¿porque no vas tu?

— mon diu ¿ imaginas lo fea que se vería Prusia de viejesita ?— dijo la francesa temblando un poco

—¡ ustedes dos! — la alemana contó hasta 10 trataba de no matarlas uno no podían morir si sus naciones no lo hacían Francia al ser casi decapitada en la revolución francesa era prueba de eso dos quien sabe quien tomaría su lugar — sólo haslo

Mas tarde

Mientras los tres trataban de enseñarle a hablar al nene o por lo menos tratando de tener una conversación civilizada con él España apareció vestida de ancianita y les dijo esto —¿ disculpen ustedes son Nikolai Arlovski e Ivan Braginsky ?

— da ¿ porque la pregunta? — dijo Rusia

— es que hay unas chicas una asiática y una rubia quienes se declaran la guerra mutuamente

—¡ no puede ser! — dijo Bielorusia —Inglaterra cuida a Shun mientras volvemos

—¿what? But ..— no pudo decir nada mas pues Francia y Prusia lo habían noqueado y se habían llevado a Shun quien las miraba con curiosidad

Mientras

—¡¿ donde esta Macau aru?! — grito China desconcertada al ver a Rusia y a Bielorusia llegar

— esta con Inglaterra vamos a verlo

15 minutos mas tarde en el parque

—¿ quieren callarse? Lo despertaran — dijo la francesa quien traía a Macau en brazos dormido — es su siesta de 15 minutos antes de comer lo aprendí criando a Matt

—¿ quien? — preguntó la española

—¡ Canada!— exclamaron Francia y Prusia

En ese momento Polonia pasaba por ahi y vio todo — osea como que no esta bien robarse al bebe de otra persona tipas — dijo viéndolas en la distancia

Mientras con los niñeros

China era sostenida por América y Corea mientras los otros trataban de calmar a Portugal que tenía obvias intenciones de matar a Inglaterra Rusia y Bielorusia

— todo el mundo en calma — dijo el alemán separemonos y busquemos al niño

Mientras

— ya se despertó mira lo que hiciste — dijo la prusiana

—¡ lo que yo hice vosotras lo hicieron! — dijo la española

— ya basta lo asustan — decía la francesa en ese momento el polaco aprovecho su distracción y se llevo al niño de ahí quien solo las miraba con curiosidad claro no sin antes aplicarles la ley de Polonia sin que estas pudieran hacer nada

Mas tarde

— osea Shun como que no esta bien que te desaparezcas así tipo

— bu — el bebe solo lo miro con curiosidad en ese momento vieron a los preocupados padres del bebé

— China Portugal como que se les perdió esto tipos

— Mama Papa — dijo el bebe sonriente a sus padres quienes corrieron a abrazarlo

— ¿donde lo encontraste aru ?

El polaco solo les dijo que lo había visto en el parque

Más tarde

Mientras preparaban todo para la cumbre internacional el bebe trataba de balbucear los nombres de las chicas graciosas con las que se había topado

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejó espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dos países y un bebé_

 _Capítulo siete_

 _Camino a la cumbre_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno antes que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste_

Finalmente había llegado el momento, la china el portugues y los iban rumbo a Estados unidos para la cumbre , precisamente en unos de sus jet privados.

Todos estaban ansiosos más que nada, por ver las reacciones de ciertos países asiáticos y ex colonias portuguesas cuando supieran todo. Principalmente Japon y Corea , lo esperaban con ansias, debían grabar ese épico momento para la posteridad

Inglaterra por su parte se preparaba mentalmente para el momento de explicárselos,Portugal y Chiba solo se entretenían cuidando al peque mientras Rusia trataba de poder ganar otra oportunidad de ser niñero, aunque eso lo veían difícil por razones obvias

Flashback

Esa noche estaban preparando sus maletas para el viaje, puesto que se quedarían algunos días en aquel país además de que era más que necesario llevar las cosas para el nene; las cuales eran varias considerando lo mucho que podría crecer en lo que duraba su estadía.

Japón estaba ansioso por ver a cierta mexicana que le robaba el sueño ,Rusia intentaba sacarle al polaco en donde o con quienes había encontrado a Shun sin mucho éxito, mientras el rubio solo sonreía malicioso casi haciendo una cuenta regresiva mientras veía a la china y al portugues jugar con el castaño . Oh si…solo era cuestión de tiempo para poder tener su dulce venganza.

Ambos estaban tan entretenidos que jamás hubiesen imaginado lo que pasaría.

—Shun Shun reía el menor jugando con uno de los peluches que le habían dado, curiosamente en forma de un conejo.

— si aru ese es tu nombre le felicitaba acariciando su cabeza— cada día hablas mejor aru en poco tiempo podrás decir cosas más dificiles aru

El peque sonreía infantilmente disfrutando de los mimos. Había aprendido que cada vez que decía una nueva palabra, todos le daban más mimos y atención, por lo que recordó las nuevas palabras que había aprendido con ese trío tan chistoso.

—uhn…uh…-empezó a intentar balbucear, quería hacerlo bien esta vez, porque eran sus padres quienes lo escucharían.

El portugues le miro curioso, al notar que parecía querer decir algo.—¿A ver que pasa?—pregunto sonriéndole, sin advertir lo que escucharía.

—Bel

—¿que?

—Bel Ulchen Ancine— aplaudio diciéndolo de corrido con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la pálida expresión de su madre y no fue la única .Japón y Corea dejaron de hacer lo que hacían Bielorusia se quedo mudo Portugal tenía un aura obsucura Italia y Alemania se palmearon la frente Estados unidos por poco se desmaya Rusia temblo Inglaterra comenzó a escribir su testamento y Polonia solo rio divertido.

No hacía falta ser genios para saber a quienes se refería.

No podían ver la expresión de la china por que esta les daba su espalda, pero podrían jurar que era mejor así. Esta por su parte, tomo al bebe en sus brazos mientras acariciaba su espalda.

qué lindo aru ¿puedes repetirlo?-le pidió dulcemente a lo que el menor lo hizo.

— Bel Ulchen Ancine

Con una "linda" sonrisa, volteo a ver a Polonia para que le dé una buena explicación el polaco solo sonrió agarrando del brazo a Rusia quien adivinando lo que había pasado, intentaba escapar de su fatal destino sin mucho éxito.

—como que es simple, el tonto de Rusia al ser tan Rusia, se olvido del nene dejándolo en manos de las tres chifladas —resumió lanzando al ruso en medio de los tres.

Fin del flashback .

Todavía tenía algunos golpes después de eso. Al menos podía agradecer que la china lo perdono al fin y al cabo.

Por otra parte observaba que sus amigos en especial a China se veía algo cansada el viaje era agotador y cuidar al nene no ayudaba a relajarse, a pesar de que ahora solo estaba sentada con el menor en sus piernas, tampoco era que Shun fuera fastidioso, cosa bien lejos de su realidad, de hecho asustaba un poco tanta tranquilidad en un niño de su edad.

Al pasar las horas, ya oscurecía y faltaban menos de un par de horas para Yan se había terminado por quedar dormida, a lo que sus compañeros le quitaron con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo al niño, quien se removía buscando estar nuevamente cerca de su mama se removía en los brazos de la coreana ella no sabía qué hacer, a ese ritmo lo despertarían.

—shhh tranquilo .-susurro tratando de captar su atención, hasta que una idea se le ocurrió recordo un nombre que le decia a ella— Xin Hua soy Xin Hua ¿te acuerdas?

Sin embargo el resultado no fue el que esperaba, porque al ver la carita del ojimiel , esta se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza amenazando con romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

—no no llores— intentaba mecerlo desesperadamente-dije que soy Xin Hua no llores

Sin embargo los sollozos no se detenían, más bien empeoraban.

— Xin Hua Bua Xin Hua balbuceaba como quien lloraba una perdida, o extrañaba a alguien la coreana no lo entendía, hasta hace poco oír el nombre de esa tal Xin Hua " lo aliviaba, pero ahora parecía que acababa de recordarle algo horrible o triste.

Una parte de si hasta se preguntaba ¿quién demonios fue esa Xin Hua para que reaccionara así ahora? ¿Acaso comenzaba a recordar su vida?

El portugués despertó por los llantos tuvo que explicarles quien era esa joven resulta que Xin Hua era una chica mortal de la cual se había enamorado siendo muy joven lamentablemente esta murió dejando a Shun con el corazón roto

— ah vaya no lo sabia daze ¿y nuna sabe de esto?

— no Shun me hizo prometerle que nunca se lo diría no quería preocuparla

—bueno el chiste es que se calle — dijo la coreana dándole al bebe de nuevo finalmente se quedó dormido nuevamente

Mañana seria un largo día para todos

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejó por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dos países y un bebe._

 _Capítulo ocho._

 _Si no queda de otra_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

A pasos lentos, tanto la china y los otros se acercaban a la cumbre internacional Ella ya se había contactado con Vietnam para que reuniera a todos los asiáticos para recibirlos, claro, sin dar muchos detalles de la razón por la cual debían reunirse.

Shun se encontraba nuevamente junto a sus padres, no quería que nadie lo cargara por alguna extraña razón los demas no le dieron tanta importancia al asunto, a diferencia de cierto ruso que trataba de obtener la mínima atención del castaño, quien parecía todo menos cooperativo.

—kol kol kol kol kol no lo entiendo, ¿porque repentinamente me odia?se quejo el ruso mientras caminaban.

— No lo sé, quizás porque lo perdiste y dejaste a merced de las tres chifladas tipo —ironizo el polaco

—Ya dejen de vivir en el pasado —dijo indignado, toda la culpa no podía ser suya ¿ o sí?

—well Spain is Portugal's sister lo peor que podría hacerle es enseñarle su ridiculo truco no lo atacaría no despues de lo que el le hizo a Holanda —comento Emily usando la cabeza por primera vez en toda su vida

Incluso el ruso le miro aterrado — ¡Muy bien, esto ya es sospechoso! ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Estados Unidos? —le señalo como quien descubre un alíen suplantando al presidente.

—No molestes comunista —gruño volviendo a centrar su atención en el peque quien solo dormitaba abrazado a la china — de cualquier forma, admítanlo, en cuanto los demas sepan la verdad, preferirán que yo tu o incluso Prusia lo cuiden antes que ellos

—Si…quién lo diría como que en eso tienes razón— dijo Polonia

—¡No lo digas como si nunca dijera algo inteligente!— dijo indignada

— Emily en todo este tiempo es la única vez que dices algo sensato — dijo Alemania

La china rio nerviosa tratando de no pensar en lo peor—vamos, ellos no son tan malos aru —eso esperaba al menos.

—no te engañes China — dijo Portugal — están todos locos y lo sabes — Gruño el portugues es una locura y aun así seguimos con esto

— Portugal aru — sonrió algo preocupada China no podía negar que le asustaba un poquito dejar al nene solito con los otros paises y mucho menos con Holanda ya que en su forma adulta este le guardaba mucho rencor por lo que le hizo a su padre y lo que trato de hacerle al invadir su territorio Incluso, sabía que el fue el primero en oponerse a una relacion comercial con el Chun Yan a veces no entendia a su hijo tenia un caracter muy tierno y amable pero cuando defendia a los suyos parecia que se transformaba en otra persona muy distinta

—Chun hoy en día me preocupa incluso dejarlo con mi hermana ¿o me van a decir que es una "brillantísima" idea dejar a nuestro bebe con Romano por ejemplo? — Más de uno se puso pálido. Mala idea, mala idea, mala idea

— daze se me ocurrió algo ustedes pueden estar presentes ¿ que dicen? –propuso la coreana considerando que regresar a su edad adulta traumatizado era algo peligroso conociendo la "doble personalidad" del asiatico muchos la pasarían mal Además, ni siquiera ella sería capaz de dejar al pobre de Shun en manos de Romano

— Todos a favor — dijeron los demás y una vez que llegaron a su acuerdo, finalmente llegaron a su destino en la sala de juntas se encontraban todas las naciones quienes veian con caras de what la situacion ,mientras las naciones femeninas se acercaban al bebe las naciones masculinas sacaban sus conjeturas una mas absurda que la el turno de ellos mirarlos como si estuviesen locos.

—Oigan…¿y a ustedes que les pasa o qué? — dijo Mexico del norte mientras España Prusia y Francia se aguantaban la risa pues ellas si sabian

—pues verán…-comenzó el portugues saliendo de su "escondite" con el peque en brazos quien solo les miro con profunda inocencia.

Silencio total y expresiones de miedo atros. Comenzaron a retroceder a pasos lentos.

3…2…1 Algo hizo "click" en sus neuronas….0

— Ahhh Portugal tuvo un bebe-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Brasil para luego casi irse de espaldas

Y el pobre portugues simplemente suspiro mientras mecía al niño —si y no — dijo con una gotita en la frente. Al ritmo que iban, arderia Troya

— China ¿estas bien? — pregunto la vietnamita

—¡Cierto! ¡No te desquites con nosotros de que a tu ex alguna loca ya le halla hecho el favor! — dijo Holanda jurarían que la vena de la china explotaría.

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo estoy a cuatro capítulos de terminar nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dos países y un bebe_

 _Capítulo nueve_

 _Una explicación y un trato_

 _Hola ¿como estan? Esperó que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca y a Nasareth of sirith por el apoyo espero les guste_

Muy bien, una vez que Holanda pudo recuperarse de los golpes que la china le propino y que las demás naciones tuvieran el suficiente sentido común como para no comentar nada mientras Inglaterra les explicaba la situación, a los luzos y a los demas asiaticos no les quedo de otra más que aceptar, y es que el portugués muy listo les hizo jurar a sus ex colonias que sin importar de que se tratara el asunto, lo ayudarían. Además, de que no querían hacer enojar al asiático no vaya ser que Shun al regresar a su edad este tan loco como Corea del norte o Vietnam.

De cualquier forma, pusieron una condición, y era que no querían que ninguna otra nación que no fuera China o Portugal interfirieran en nada del asunto claro que habría excepciones como la norcoreana , pero eso era tema aparte a regañadientes tuvieron que aceptar.

Quedaron con que el nene se quedaría un día y noche con cada luzo o asiatico hasta terminar el mes algunas naciones podían hacerles compañía mientras terminara el mes y solo intervendrían si pensaban que era innegablemente necesario. Mientras Inglaterra buscaría junto a Noruega y Rumania alguna solución para que Shun regresara más rápido a la normalidad porque ya el caso se estaba alargando demasiado.

Y por consiguiente la primera en ayudar a cuidarlo sería Vietnam

— xie xie Vietnam aru y perdón por todos los problemas…-sonrió levemente la china mientras ella solo le miro con tranquilidad. No quería negarle nada a la china y mucho menos al pequeño Macau , además ya tenía experiencia con el y Hong Kong así que, no podía ser tan difícil.

—No es nada China dejalo en mis manos—respondió mientras Alemania dio por terminada la reunión y sus compañeros también regresaban a su respectivo hotel , unos deseándoles suerte o burlándose. No les prestó atención.

Por otra parte, en el momento que le toco quitarle a ahora dormido bebe a Emily , no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable. La mirada triste de América no paso desapercibida para nadie, pero aun así cumplió con dárselo —aquí tienes Vietnam —sonrió débilmente pasándoselo, cuidando de no despertarlo y sin separarlo de su "manta". Sería útil una vez que despertara y fuese consciente que nadie que conocía estaba a su alrededor.

—Gracias…no te preocupes…hare un buen trabajo-comento para relajarla un poco la menor solo le miro con un poco mas de calma

— lo se

Y sin más,bajaron por las escaleras, dejándole solo lo necesario para cuidar de Shun una vez que volvió a ingresar a su hotel miro detenidamente al menor. No podía creer que ese de verdad fuese su sobrino Macau

—¿Tu…en verdad serás la región especial administrativa de Macau? —murmuro analizándolo con la mirada. El niño se encontraba profundamente dormido, aferrándose a lo que una vez fue una prenda de China . Sus facciones infantiles estaban más que relajadas y tersas, dándole un aire más tierno. Luego de varios minutos de verlo solo suspiro rendida. De cualquier forma ya no tendría caso, el punto era cuidarlo bien, ¿no?

Más tarde

—pueden quedarse aquí si lo desean — dijo la vietnamita acomodando al macaense en el sillón

— obrigado Vietnam — dijo el portugués agradeciéndole

— imagino que ya han arreglado sus diferencias ¿no es así? Es decir Macau tarde o temprano volverá a la normalidad y preguntara

— nunca hemos tenido diferencias aru y Macau lo sabe en cuanto vuelva a la normalidad entenderá que cada uno hizo su vida

— eso espero

En ese momento notaron que el pequeño había despertado pero también notaron algo mas parecía que estaba comenzando a levantarse parecía que quería caminar

— que lindo aru

— esta caminando

Mientras el infante caminaba hacia sus felices padres Vietnam no pudo evitar sonreír y ruborizarse un poco ella lo recordaba también un poco

Sabian que seria un mes largo pero darian todo de su parte para cuidar de el

Al día siguiente

Por una reunión con sus superiores China y Portugal no podían estar presentes y Vietnam lo llevaría con las siguientes en cuidarlo se trataba de Angola y Mosambique aunque ella no estaba muy segura de dejarlo solito con ellas

— ¿QUE HACES ANGOLA? ESA BLUSA ES MIA — gritaba Mosambique molesta

— NO ES CIERTO MOSAMBIQUE LAS AZULES SON LAS TUYAS LAS MIAS SON LAS VERDES

—ESA ES MIA YO LA COMPRE

—¿ CON QUE DINERO SI TE LA PASAS MOLESTANDOME TODO EL TIEMPO

— NO TE CREAS EL OMBLIGO DEL MUNDO HAGO MUCHAS COSAS

— TU ERES EL OMBLIGO

En ese momento la vietnamita se quedo pensando no queria imaginarse a Macau en lugar de esa prenda y menos al oir el crak — pensandolo mejor — estaba a punto de irse cuando las mellizas la vieron

— hola Vietnam — saludo Angola

— nos toca a nosotras Vietnam

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	10. Chapter 10

_Dos países y un bebe_

 _Capitulo diez_

 _Juego de gemelas_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno aqui iniciare el capitulo diez espero les guste_

Era difícil aceptar que una cosita tan linda era la representación de la poderosa región especial administrativa de Macau la vietnamita no pudo más que suspirar resignada. A esas alturas, ya no se las podría quitar de encima.

—Si es el—les miro analizándolas— no creo que sea buena idea que lo despierten de igual modo seguramente lo harán ,las cosas que necesitan aquí las dejo… y — sabia que debía retirarse sin mas pero creía que era necesario decírselos —recuerden, a pesar de su apariencia, sigue siendo Macau oyeron a China y a Portugal si algo le pasa, regresaremos a otra guerra —advirtió muy preocupada.

— Despreocúpate puedes confiar en nosotras no le pasara nada — Angola hizo un gesto de restar importancia, lapso en el que casi se le cae, asustándolo y despertándolo de golpe —ejem…a partir de ahora —rio nerviosa en lo que el castaño le miraba haciendo un mohín.

—Lo que esta descerebrada quiere decir es que podrás confiar en mi— le arrebato al bebe, pero sosteniéndolo de cabeza —¿ves? Todo en orden, jamás se me caerá no como a otra —miro despectivamente a su hermana, quien solo le gruño.

La joven vietnamita le miro rodando los ojos.—aja por cierto, sus pies están donde debería estar su cabeza, ¿sabes?

La angola se sonroja volviéndolo a sostener mejor —ya lo sabía solo te estaba probando aseguro, en lo que Mosambique aguantaba la risa.

La pobre Vietnam no podía más que compadecerse de la pobre criaturita. —Solo…llamen a China o a Portugal si tiene problemas —pidió o más bien suplico a los dioses que así sea, o de lo contrario además de la tercera guerra mundial, Shun era capaz de no dirigirles la palabra y aislarse de todo el mundo una vez que volviera a su edad real.

Una vez que las gemelitas quedaron solas con el niño, no sabían qué hacer en realidad. Ambas tenían, en cierta manera experiencia con niños aunque no sabían si servirían.

Y ahora —Angola o Victoria rompió el silencio.

—No se— coloco al peque en el sofá para así verlo entre las dos. El niño, quien ahora lucia de tres o cuatro años, le correspondió la mirada, ladeando su cabeza con duda. Esas "adultas" se parecían mucho a sus infantiles ojos.

Lo pensaron largo rato hasta que a ambas se le prendió el foco con la misma y mayor gran idea, quien era la mejor niñera para un niño: simple la televisión ¿Que podría salir mal con ver televisión?

40 minutos después

—YA TE DIJE QUE NO LOS POWERS RANGERS SON MEJORES QUE DORA LA EXPLORADORA — grito la mayor de las mellizas.

—ESTAS LOCA HABLAMOS DE SUJETOS EN CASCOS Y MAYAS VS UNA NIÑA Y UN MONO ES DECIR UN MONO —grito como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

Y mientras el ensayo de una tercera guerra mundial se seguía llevando a cabo en la sala, el niño simplemente les miraba con cierta curiosidad mientras comía unas galletas que, en el descuido de las gemelas, fue y encontró en la cocina. No entendía realmente la razón de su disputa, pero le resultaba en cierta manera "entretenida" aunque por alguna razon se asusto en especial cuando comenzaron a arrojarse cosas nada más porque si

Angola y Mosambique seguían en lo suyo, aumentando el volumen de sus gritos y comenzando a usar cada vez más fuerza al lanzarse proyectiles, sin embargo el infante ahora comenzaba a molestarse a el no le gustaba verlas pelear — basta — nadie lo escucho hizo un moin quería hacer algo más.

Y como si el destino lo escuchara, de la nada, en medio la nube de desastres que ese par levantaba, el control remoto salió volando para aterrizar justo en frente del nene, quien con un brillo especial en sus ojos la tomo en sus manitas.

Y solo después de que se apoderara de este y encendiera la tv fue cuando las mayores notaron que finalmente ninguna de las dos podía tener la razón, y es decir que el castaño en lugar de ver alguna de las cosas que recomendaron, sencillamente se puso a ver un clásico: Saint Seiya y por más que intentaban llamar su atención y quitarle el control, era prácticamente imposible por la concentración única que mostraba el rey de espadas de oriente ... Y es que esa hora diaria de anime, nadie, absolutamente nadie la interrumpiría.

Lo único que les quedo por hacer fue continuar su disputa afuera por ahora

Mas tarde

Las gemelas aun continuaban discutiendo, aunque ya ni sabían el porqué, pero el asunto era que seguían en lo suyo, en lo que el menor ya se había quedado dormido en el sofá, una vez que se aburrió de la televisión. —t-tienes aguante Silvia —-gruño la representacion de Angola algo cansada

— Lo mismo digo, pero — le miro desafiante a pesar del cansancio-esto termina aquí…-se preparo como quien dará su ataque final.

La representación de Angola solo sonrió confiada que podría hacer Mozambique que pudiera vencerla de igual modo —Dame tu mejor golpe!

—que conste que tu lo pediste…-le miro maliciosamente acercándose y justo en ese momento Brasil iba pasando por ahí harta de ver a sus hermanas pelear las noqueo a las dos poco despues llego a donde Macau quien parecio reconocerlo —ven Shun — lo tomo en brazos —cambio de planes, nos iremos de paseo—dijo llevándoselo a cuestas.

—¿Uh? ¿Paseo?— balbucea mientras es colocado en el hombro de la adulta y ve cómo se van alejando a toda prisa de el hotel de las mellizas

Mas tarde

La brasileña caminaba a velocidad . Seguramente sus hermanas querían acabar con ella apenas despertaran eran muy sobre protectoras con el — No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes los hermanos son una peste-se quejo esperando ser escuchada por el infante, quien solo arqueo una ceja.

—Hermano…-murmuro pensando, quizás en alguna parte de su mente recordando que entendía muy bien ese embargo, una idea surgió.

_Un segundo¡ Tu si tienes hermanos! —exclamo sosteniéndolo de cabeza mientras le miraba con diversión —¿que te parece si vamos a molestar a Hong Kong —-al ver el brillo en el niño, supo que acababa de encontrar un buen aliado. Con una sonrisa lo sentó sobre sus hombros para comenzar a correr—próxima parada embajada de Hong Kong y dicho esto, fueron a su destino

Embajada de Hong Kong en Estados unidos

El joven hongkones se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado "Cuando a las personas buenas le pasan cosas malas" muy tranquilamente hasta que un desagradable escalofrió lo recorrió completamente. De esos que sufría solo cuando su "querida familia" venía a visitarlo.

Trago grueso mientras corría a toda prisa a hacer sus maletas para ver si tenía al menos tantita suerte para escapar, pero al ver a su secretaria supo que no seria así.

— amm Hong kong— -comenzó su secretaria a informar en lo que hizo un gesto.

—Ya se ya se— murmuro con pesar mientras se dejaba caer— sea quien sea, déjalo ya pasar terminemos pronto con esto "por favor, que no sea la abuela China por favor, por Buda que no sea la abuela China pensó masajeándose la frente. Quien sea estaría bien, mientras no sea China

 _Hola hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	11. Chapter 11

_Dos países y un bebe_

 _Capítulo once_

 _Molestando a Hong Kong_

 _Hola ¿como estan ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capitulo de esta semana una aclaracion mas los personajes de Andiroba Da Silva y Diego Hernandez no son mios pertenecen a Eagle primece y Julchen Awesome Bieldmitsh a quienes agradezco de antemano_

A ver analizemos la situación llevaban más o menos 15 minutos desde que recibió la visita de la representacion de Brasil y sin embargo todavía no lograba captar lo que le acaba de decir, ósea, no tenía sentido alguno y Andiroba no podía evitar pensar que Hong Kong la miraba como quien la consideraba una borracha o una loca y eso que no estaba loca ... Bueno quizás tantito, pero solo a veces…

—A ver Brasl déjame ver si entendí con claridad lo que me has dicho —recapitulo el hongkones masajeandose las sienes mientras trataba de mantener la compostura —¿me acabas de decir que ese niño— señalo al pequeño que habían dejado jugando en el suelo muy entretenido— es Shun mi hermano mayor .y que tu —volteo a verla —China Portugal y sus demás excolonias lo cuidan cuales niñeras

A pesar de que le fastidio el tono en que lo dijo, no podía negarlo.

— así es pero prefiero el término "guardianes"—corrigió

El joven hongkones abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente volvió a callar sin encontrar las palabras justas para enfrentar semejante situación. Mirando a su secretaria quien se mantenía a su lado pero al margen de todo finalmente le hizo una seña.

— Xiao Mei , haz una cita para alcohólicos anónimos, creo que Andiroba esta vez sí está mal— pidió con rostro serio.

—¡OYEME! QUE YO NO ESTOY BORRACHA NI JAMAS LO HE SIDO —-grito indignada.

—Bien, corregiré Xiao Mei , llama al manicomio más cercano, necesito un cupo para Andiroba …-hablo igual de serio que antes.

—¡TAMPOCO ESTOY LOCA!— grito aun mas enojada

El hongkones le miro escéptico— ¿a no?

—Bueno…no tanto— mismas miradas— ¡Está bien! Quizás un poquito…

—¿Un "poquito"? ¿Y el berrinche del mundial pasado que fue ?

—¡BIEN! MUCHO! Pero que quede claro, que el más loco de todos es Argentina

—De acuerdo…si no estás ebria…ni tampoco tan loca ¿entonces porque dices semejante burrada? — pregunto ya molesto Hongkong —no sé si lo has olvidado pero los paises en su cuerpo real no envejecen ¡Mucho menos rejuvenecen! !Es una locura!

La secretaria tosió al pensar en otra posibilidad. —señor Kirkland si me permite puedo sugerir la verdadera razón por la cual la señorita Da Silva dice algo semejante—ambos le miraron expectantes— me parece muy irresponsable de su parte que use una escusa tan ridícula por no querer responsabilizarse usted misma…

—¿Responsabilizarme? ¿a que te refieres?—no le gustaba a donde iba llevando esa conversación.

—No tiene que fingir ante nosotros…confiéselo: ¿quien es el sinverguenza que la embarazo para que le cargara con el niño?

Un largo y frio silencio se hizo presente, justo antes de que estallara en ira.

—¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES? —-Rugio la representacion de Brasil a punto de hacerla trizas—¿ no estuviste en la reunion Kirkland? ya me tiene harta eso de que cada vez que nos vean con el enano alguien dé por sentado que es hijo nuestro Digo…con Japon no me sorprende pero….¡¿CONMIGO?! ¿Porque clase de loca me tomas? Al principio es gracioso ahora me aburre

La pobre de Xiao Mei simplemente se cubrió los oídos ante semejante escándalo tratando de ignorarla, Hongkong trato de hacer lo mismo, al ritmo que iban no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Ya cálmate Andy…no es para tanto —murmuro apretando su frente para tratar de relajarse—.Si no es tu hijo, al menos dinos que te fumaste esta vez…de verdad, te juro que no le diremos a Shun…

Ya harta de todo ese lio la brasileña tomo al castaño bruscamente y casi, prácticamente se lo arrojo a sus narices al hongkones

—¡Míralo entonces! ¿Me dirás que no le vez el parecido con Shun? —gruño agitando al infante delante de su rostro.

Y en ese momento, finalmente el hijo de Inglaterra y China miro inquisitivamente al niño buscando el parecido. No podía negarlo, en verdad era Shun

—se…parecen…mucho supongo…—el cabello, la piel e incluso esos ojos que ponían en jaque a quien sea.— es Shun

El niño por su parte también le miro casi con profundidad sosteniendo con fuerza el peluche de pegaso que le había dado la china ladeando su cabecita. Era difícil saber si era porque lo reconoció o si simplemente seguía perdido en la inocencia infantil.

Aunque la "respuesta" a la pregunta del hongkones fue más que suficiente para dejar en claro que era Shun. —auch! Auch! Au! Au! Auuuch!— se quejo adolorido cuando el azabache lo jalo fuertemente de sus cabellos con una sonrisa divertido por las según el muecas graciosas que hacia Sip era su según el odioso de su hermano mayor — Xiao Mei ¡Haz algo!

La fiel empleada igual que Brasil intentaban hacer que lo soltara, pero para su sorpresa el nene parecía tener más fuerza de lo que aparentaba. Sin saber que mas hacer, Xiao Mei pensó que quizás sin le quitaban al peluche llamarían su atención para que soltara a su jefe grave error. Justo en medio del forcejeo un sonido de desgarre les detuvo hasta el aliento.

Nadie dijo nada, apenas y respiraban para fijar sus ojos al peluche que el menor sostenía con tanto ahínco. Le faltaba una de las patitas. Y mirando la mano de Xiao Mei , se la encontraba mientras el relleno de algodón se iba cayendo al piso.

A los tres adultos les dio un escalofrío en lo que comenzaron a oír los gimoteos del nene,quien amenazaba con llorar

—Xiao Mei —alcanzo a susurrar la brasileña en lo que el menor soltaba tanto el cabello del hongokones y dejaba caer lo que quedo del peluche—arréglalo rápido….

Pero ni la rapidez del sonido podía salvarlos de lo que venía.

—BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—finalmente el peque rompió en desconsolado llanto

—NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADA TRATA DE COCERLO OTRA VEZ— grito Andiroba tratando de mecerlo, cantar o cualquier cosa para que se calmara, pero nada. Ni siquiera los otros juguetes lo contentaban. No, el quería el peluche de panda solo ese.

La secretaria trataba desesperadamente de cocerlo con los nervios a flor de piel en lo que Xiao trataba de evitar que todo el mundo escuchara si a duras penas Inglaterra lo había dejado ser independiente.

Ya no sabían que debían hacer para calmar al infante quien seguía llora y llora por el juguete, aun cuando ya lo habían arreglado

—¡demonios! ¿Que no se caya con nada? —Dijo Hong Kong esperando un milagro, cualquier cosa pero que el chiquillo se callara.

¿Para que abrió la boca? En ese momento Argentina pasaba tranquilamente por ahi cantando cierta irritable canion mundialista Brasil lo escucho detrás suyo, para luego darle un gran golpe en su linda cabeza. Un poco más y se cae con todo el nene quien dejo de llorar mirándolo lloroso y curioso.

—¡¿qué demonios te pasa loca?! Casi me denucas— gruño Diego sin darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Te lo mereces! —grito la brasileña completamente fuera de sí y dándole otro zape. Debía aprovechar ahora que el odioso de Argentina no podía hacer nada .

Ninguno de los dos se percato de que su discusión parecía entretener al ojimiel , a excepción de Hong Kong y su secretaria al igual que China y Portugal quienes habian llegado ahi ... Tenían una idea.

—¡oye! Sigue golpeando a Argentina— animo el hongkones

—¿que cosa?—dijo indignado. Alta traición de Hongkong

—¿eso en que ayudara aru?— pregunto China consternada

— Si lo golpea Shun reirá y dejara de llorar aunque no se porque llora en primer lugar — respondio Portugal —¡Rápido!—animo también

—¿Que? ¿Todos contra mí? Ni siquiera sabia que era Macau en primer lugar

—Sera un placer— sonrió maliciosa dándole un escalofrío a su vecino , en lo que el niño solo comenzó a reír inocente del caos que sin querer había creado.

—e-etto vecinita del alma vos sabes cuánto te quiero ¿cierto? Jamás golpearías a alguien que tiene una hermosa cara ¿cierto?—comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

—descuida "chico guapo"….tu cara será lo único que no golpeare —prometió ella tronando sus dedos. Argentina trago grueso.

Sería una laaaarga tarde.

En la noche

—hasta que se durmió el condenado enano— suspiro aliviado el argentino lleno de chichones en la cabeza y adolorido en casi todo el cuerpo.

—tiene demasiada energía es Shun despues de todo —comento la brasileña En cuanto regresaron al hotel despues de haber dejado al mini macaense con sus padres

¿Una tarde tan productiva, no? Pero así se querían aunque no lo admitieran

Estaban exhaustos, pero aun no podían descansar. Todavía debían ir a dar una explicación del porque Macau lloraba de esa manera

La noche aun seria larga.

Así que salieron de la embajada dejando a un muy tranquilo castaño dormido entre sus peluches de panda y el nuevo de gallo cortesía de papa Portugal

Con Hongkong

Completamente molido del cansando, el menor de los hijos de China solo se dejo caer en su cama. Afortunadamente nada de derrumbo a excepción de sus nervios, pero eso no lo aliviaba demasiado. Habia llegado Inglaterra quien le estaba preparando un té para relajarse, así que se quedo solo para pensar un poco acerca de esa "extraña" experiencia.

Si era franco, no pudo reconocer a Shun de bebe porque simplemente la primera vez que realmente lo vio ya tenía ese aspecto de 17 años eternos, siendo colonia de Portugal. Con una sonrisa confundida se pregunto cómo se habrá visto de niño

—y a todo esto ¿anciano Inglaterra por que era que Macau termino como un niño? —le pregunto confundido.

— es una larga historia y no me llames anciano — le respondio el ingles Hong kong solo se rio pero algo era seguro. No quería sus visitas otra vez a menos que regresara a ser el mismo

 _Hola por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo nos leemos la siguiente semana_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dos países y un bebé_

 _Capitulo doce_

 _Los celos de Japon_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien , bueno primero que nada agradezco a Milly Loca por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

Después del desastre de aquel día China y Portugal planeaban pasar el día con el peque que aunque siguiera tan pegado a ellos como siempre ya mostraba algunas conductas renuentes en ciertos aspectos como que le ayudaran a vestirse o a darle de comer

—yo solito puedo ya soy grande — dijo el pequeño asiático con un puchero

—ya lo se aru pero eres muy pequeño para ciertas cosas — dijo la china

— um — el niño hizo un puchero en ese momento el superior de la china le mando llamar aun tenia asuntos pendientes y el portugués también así que tuvieron que llevarlo con el siguiente en la lista Japón

Mas tarde

— ¿se van a volver a ir? — preguntó el pequeño con un puchero

— volveremos pronto pequeño — dijo el portugués con una sonrisa — cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarnos Japón

— no se preocupen Shun chan estará en buenas manos

Mas tarde

¡Vamos! Que tan difícil podría ser cuidar a un mocoso? —muy bien…ahora que por fin se fueron —murmuro al ver que solo quedaban el niño y el, tomando su teléfono— ¿hola? Lucia chan ¿Te gustaría ver una cosa bonita? —pregunto mirando de reojo al niño que hacia un moin.

Ya que sería niñero, por qué no sacarle provecho al asunto, no?

Rato despues

—aww es tan lindo— murmura la mexicana sin poderse creer aun que tenia ante ella a la region especial administrativa de Macau— ¿enserio es Shun?

— si es el ,¿no me digas que no has oído el centenar de rumores que se esparcieron desde su llegada?—tenía entendido que las naciones femeninas no dejaban de hablar del asunto.

La mexicana le miro incrédula. —pues si pero creí que era mentira cosas de chismes nada mas

—pues ya ves que no —hizo un gesto hacia el castaño, quien estaba haciendo soniditos de molestia.

La mexicana no pudo contenerse a sonreír algo apenada. —pobrecito —murmuro.

El niño por su lado miro a varias direcciones algo confundido —¿ donde esta mama y donde esta papa ?—miro con duda al nipón.

—ellos no están se fueron a preparar algunas cosas para la reunión de mañana —informo despreocupadamente el japonés No pensó que fuera importante.

Sin embargo los ojos llorosos del menor no significaron lo mismo para cierta joven

—¡n-no! E-espera no llores—intento calmarlo Lucia Ella tenía cierta experiencia muy vaga sobre el cuidado de los niños, sin embargo, no esperaba que apenas diera un paso por desconocidas razones el castaño retrocediera hasta casi fundirse en el sofá.

—¡no! Vete fea — no quería a nadie que no fuera su mama

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar ante era rara reacción, sin embargo a su compañero no pareció gustarle mucho su actitud.

—¡oye! No le hables así a Lucía chan! — dijo molesto asustándolo más y ganándose un zape por parte de la castaña —¡auch!..

—no hables así, hazlo quedito —regaño la chica molesta. Hombres. La mayoría de ellos solo podían aspirar a la delicadeza de un elefante.

—¡pero te hizo el feo!

—¡es un niño!

—aun así no debía

—¡es un niño por el amor de Dios

Kiku solo suspiro resignado. No podía contra esa ló vez, solo tal vez esto sería más complicado de lo que parecía.

Mas tarde

—genial….absolutamente esplendido— pensaba cierto nipón con pesadez mientras jugueteaba con un vaso de jugo mirando desde la sala como su querida mexicana preparaba unos panqueques con jarabe de chocolates y moras, sirviéndoselas una y otra vez a ese enano; y por si eso no fuera poco, dándole de comer en la boca.—¡¿no que no te agradaba?!"

No supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero de algún modo cuando la palabra chocolate fue mencionada por la castaña, cualquier demostración de desagrado hacia ella desapareció como por arte de magia en el niño y así continuaron hasta llegar a lo que parecían ahora según el japones: lo mejores amigos del mundo

Rodo los ojos fastidiado de solo pensar como sonaba eso.

—quieres más?— pregunta dándole otro bocado. Si era franca le preocupaba un poco dejarlo solo con algún cubierto, no quería repetir ciertas experiencias desagradables que tuvo con sus pequeños hermanos en su época.

—¡si!

El pobre japonés soltó un gruñido llevándose las manos al rostro.

—esto ya no puede ser peor

después

—Correccion, si que puede ser muuuucho peor

El mismo, dueño de la casa condenado a dormir en el sofá, solo mientras su novia descansaba en la cama con ese mocoso del demonio.

Quizás Lucia en cierta forma tenía razón en hacerse cargo de todo, el no era precisamente el mejor cuidando niños. Su experiencia no era muy amplia, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que aquel castaño se estaba aprovechando de la situación.

Cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en eso.

Mas tarde

Una pequeña cabeza castaña salio corriendo hacia la entrada con muchas ansias al parecer se moría por ver a China y a Portugal

—al fin se va—murmuro aliviado Japon

—no lo digas así Kiku— bromea la chica abrazándolo por la espalda—hablas como si él te hubiera hecho algo malo…

El mayor prefirió no responder nada sobre eso.

—¿fue divertido sabes?...es más, todo este asunto de Shun me hizo pensarlo un poco,¿no te gustaría tener uno?— ni siquiera termino de preguntar cuando vio como el nipon terminaba estampándose contra el suelo mas pálido que un papel —Kiku oye Japon ¿¡Qué te pasa!? –le mira sin entender intentando zarandearlo.

No entendía a ese hombre .Ella solo quería mencionarle sobre tener algun perrito, y es que ya que el condenado japones había oído lo que hablaba con el niño, dio por sentado que lo hizo desde el inicio, cuando hablaron sobre Puchi.

Y mientras, muy oculto desde una de las columnas, un pequeño macaense los miraba curiososo mientras esperaba a sus padres.

"Tal vez por ser Japon no le gustan los perros pensó inocentemente recordando que su nueva amiga siempre lo llamaba Japon.

Mas tarde

— ¿te portaste bien aru?

— si — dijo inocentemente siendo cargado por sus padres

 _Hasta aquí lo dejare espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dos países y un bebé_

 _Capitulo trece_

 _Macau vs Holanda_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada quiero comentar que he decidido retomar todos mis fics para no dejar nada inconcluso espero les guste el capitulo de hoy_

Al siguiente día de aquel lío en la casa de Japón, España se ofreció a cuidar al niño mientras sus padres hablaban con Inglaterra ya el superior de Macau estaba preguntando y no sabían que inventarle y tenían que apresurarlo

Había vivido muchos años y era la primera vez que ocurría algo semejante ante su persona.

"ahh…¿que tan difícil puede ser….?" Pensó para sí tranquila. Ya tenía experiencia con niños, no debía ser difícil.

El belga miraba algo preocupado a China quien le sonreía amablemente. Demasiado.

El mensaje era fácil de captar. "No metas la pata de nuevo aru"

De solo recordar los golpes del wong haciéndola confesar todo, aun tenía pesadillas. Se nota que China y Japon eran hermanos después de todo.

—¿sucede algo aru?-pregunto sonriente la china.

—¡n-no nada! ¡Todo en orden!—aseguro la española rápidamente.

La china pareció analizarlo por un instante para luego sonreír de nuevo.

—eso me gusta. No queremos que nada malo vuelva a suceder,¿cierto España?

La castaña sudo frio.

—c-claro China ¡ Todo estará bien! ¡Lo juro!

—me alegra aru

Mas tarde

Una vez que despidieron a China y Portugal y optaron por ignorar el hecho de que en ese momento Romano estaba que ardía, fue que finalmente comenzó el verdadero desafío: Shun había despertado.

Y no, no estaba nada cooperativo.

—ya te dije como mil veces, China no está y no regresara, así que calla y come—gruño el holandes ya cansado de que cada vez que acercara un poco de comida a la boca del niño, este lo apartara molesto y ensuciara todo—¡uhg! ¡¿Así eres con todos?!

Y mientras dicha batalla campal se llevaba a cabo, no muy lejos de ellos, la española buscaba entre las cosas que su amiga había dejado algo que quizás pudiera a Shunny de mejor humor, ya que al parecer, la falta de China y Portugal lo tenía así.

— hermano no es buena idea gritarle…no olvidemos lo que paso en casa de Japón —susurro Belgica encontrando el peluche de Panda y pasándoselo al niño, quien no dudo en quitárselo.

El rubio suspiro con pesadez de solo recordarlo.

—ni lo menciones, por un momento creí que Japón mandaría el acuerdo de paz al cuerno—mascullo por lo bajo maldiciones sobre los paises y preguntándose cómo demonios habían obtenido sus puesto siendo como eran—de cualquier forma, no te preocupes….¿o acaso olvidas quien los crio a ti y a Luxemburgo?

El belga simplemente sonrió al recordar a su hermana.

—tienes razón pero…han pasado tantas cosas…—de solo pensarlas se cansaba—…que no puedo evitarlo…no quisiera que algo malo pasara y…terminar en un lio…

"Como con China, China y claro…China" pensaba algo perturbado de notar que sola la china ya era aterradora en su modo "mama oso". No quería presenciar eso de nuevo.

—¡ay! Te preocupas demasiado…no llegaras a mi edad nunca así…—hace un gesto de restar importancia hasta que nota que cierto par de ojos miel le miran atentos —¿que?

El peque le miraba con seriedad, como quien acaba de recordar algo importante y no supiera si decirlo o no.

Al cabo de 5 minutos de un "intenso" silencio, ni siquiera el tulipan podría negar que comenzaba a sentirse incomodo.

"¿q-que rayos…? "Porque demonios me siento así por la mirada de un enano" —¿etto….quieres decirme algo?

—viejo

De repente callo un silencio sepulcral que hasta podían haber oído un alfiler caer.

España y Belgica casi podían ver el aura repentinamente asesina del holandes, al igual que una vena en su frente al borde de estallar

¿COMO ME HAS LLAMADO?—murmuro apretando su puño con tanta fuerza que casi partía la meza y forzando una sonrisa.

El niño inflo sus mejillas, al parecer disfrutando de hacerlo enfadar como si sintiera o recordara que Gobert no le agradaba por alguna desconocida razón.

—¡viejo!

El belga trago grueso, suplicando al cielo, por que sin duda allí, ardería Troya.

30 minutos después

Una emocionada Luxemburgo terminaba de subir el camino hacia la casa de Holanda acompañada de Liechestein y Monaco , más que solo cansada pero igual de sonriente. Era la primera vez que llegaba hasta allí y quería sorprender tanto a sus hermanos como a España con su inesperada aparición, aunque finalmente la sorprendida fue ella.

¡Y es que vamos! No todos los días tenía frente a sus ojos semejante escena.

Por un lado, un desconocido niño se encontraba dándole la espalda a todos, con la expresión enfurruñada y aferrándose a un peluche de curiosa forma, mientras que al otro lado Belgica y España sostenían firmemente al holandea para evitar que se abalanzara contra el pequeño, mascullando miles de maldiciones en su idioma sobre su edad y demás cosas que prefería no traducir.

—¡por favor hermano! ¡Cálma! ¡Solo es un niño!

—¡un niño mi abuela! ¡No tiene derecho! ¡Ni siquiera le he hecho algo para que me insulte así!

—olvídalo….estoy segura que no quería decir eso y que lo siente mucho, ¿cierto?— dijo la española

Pero el niño no quería cooperar ni retractarse.

—¡no!—chillo y le saco la lengua.

El pobre belga no pudo más que suspirar mientras el rubio simplemente volvía a enfadarse mientras los jovenes que los observaban contenían una ligera risa.

Bueno, al parecer no todo era malo en ese lugar.

Mas tarde

Una deprimida española acompañada de Bélgica y Holanda observaba en la sala a un grupo de amigos conversando amenamente mientras el nene dormía tranquilo abrazando su peluche en medio de ambas chicas. Había decidido tomarse un tiempo para relajarse en lo que Monaco Liechestein y Luxemburgo se ofrecían a ayudar a cuidar al niño (por el cual Luxemburgo no pregunto muchos detalles, pues le parecía adorable) y grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar recientemente que no solo lo había dormido, sino también parecía haber terminado de comer.

No entendía porque aquel "demonio en pequeño" si le hacía caso a ellos mientras que a ella a Belgica y Holanda , los ignorada y molestaba en especial a este ultimo.

Por alguna extraña razón, la joven Monaco le había caído bastante bien y poco a poco fue cediendo a su siesta, olvidándose de Holanda

Aquello, a los ojos de la iberica, solo podía deberse a que simplemente había cosas que solo algunos eran capaces de hacer por puro instinto.

Eso y que las galletas caseras de Luxemburgo relajaban hasta a un muerto, que era mejor que el holandes no supiera detalles. La joven no tenía corazón para decirle que el peque se había comido su ración de galletas en cuanto se descuido. Según el belga, era mejor no darle más motivos a su hermano para alterarse.¡Y no! No era que Ethan pensara en la edad de su hermano…simplemente que no era bueno que se alterara innecesariamente y por el bien de su salud….aunque no se lo dijera directamente claro.

Suficientes problemas por un día.

El holandes por su parte decidió dejarlo todo en sus manos por la paz. Quizás ya no tenía la paciencia de antes, eso era todo. ¿Hacía demasiado drama por tonterías, no? No estaba viejo….

Isabel por su parte se quedo observando un rato mas a aquellos jovenes y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se verían así sus excolonias en un futuro con niños….

"….¿eh?..."

En la noche

—es horrible China ¡Estoy vieja! No puedo creerlo —-gruñía la española luego de haber obligado a su hermano y la china a darle asilo a mitad de la noche para no tragarse sus penas en solitario.

Y es que…lo que acababa de descubrir de si misma era inaudito

¿ya, ya…porque dices eso aru …?—murmura una semi dormida China apenas con media taza bebida.

—bueno…es que me di cuenta de…—se puso seria—…que quiero nietos caramba— sentencio golpeando su vaso en la meza y casi logrando que la china cayera de espaldas.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras Portugal terminaba de arropar a un dormido Shun ya con un par de horas de despedir a Holanda y sus hermanos sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza.

Y pensar que justo creía estar libre de malos ratos ahora que el día llego a su fin.

Macau pronto volvería a la normalidad


	14. Chapter 14

_Dos países y un bebé_

 _Capítulo final_

 _Volviendo a la normalidad y fiesta de navidad_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Arashi Hetalia Milly Loca y a Nazarethofsirith por el apoyo espero les guste._

A la mañana siguiente ya no era un niño y ya no recordaba nada de lo que paso se preguntaba que hacia ahí _"quizás me quede trabajando hasta tarde ¿en que habrá terminado ese desastre? Espero no haya una tercera guerra mundial"_ pensó para si mismo recordando momentos antes de el hechizo, pero cuando quizo preguntar vio una escena que le parecio bastante tierna sus padres aun dormian en la misma habitación quizás habían decidido darse una segunda oportunidad sonrió para si _"obrigado xie xie"_

Navidad casa de la familia Vargas

Ambos hermanos se disponían a cenar finalmente en su pequeño mundo familiar. No tenían ningúna colonia a quien cuidar, motivo más que suficiente para festejar, además de que la cena ya estaba servida y olía delicioso.

—huele…bien…—halago sorprendido el mayor. Debía admitir que cuando se trataba de cocina, Felicia era la maestra, aunque le doliera el orgullo.

— veee gratze fratello— dijo con una sonrisa. Al fin existía algo en lo cual ganaba con suma ventaja a su odioso hermano mayor, y es que vamos, cuando se trataba de cocina…bueno, resumiéndolo, era más recomendable lanzarle al enemigo algún guisado de Lovino para acabar con él en lugar de malgastar energias.

—si, si…ya lo sé..es más, creo que medio mundo lo sabe…—rueda los ojos molesto. Y es que su adorada hermanita no se cansaba de restregarle en la cara las cosas que no sabía el mismo hacer sin querer —¡-mejor comamos maldicion!

Su hermana ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar finalmente el pavo. Sin duda la navidad era su época favorita, era la mejor fecha en el año para lucir su verdadero talento y divertirse a costa de ello.

Esa noche se darían sus regalos, a parte de los que recibirían de sus amigos (y Macau ese chico les da un regalo a todo el mundo): un recetario con el título "cocina para tontos en cocina Italiana" (cortesía de Felicia para Lovino) y un libro sobre "responsabilidad y modales" (cortesía de Lovino para Felicia).

Claro, eso era solo porque ninguno de los dos se animo a regalarse sus primeras opciones de obsequios aun cuando ya las habían preparado: un modelo de tren de madera, el cual usaban de niños. Curiosamente ambos pensaron en lo mismo y alegaron que se les perdió la otra mitad, cuando en realidad lo tenía el otro.

Shun por su parte les regalo a cada uno una bufanda, con una nota secreta para cada uno donde les revelaba el asunto del tren.

Cuando llegara el momento, el asiatico pensó que se sentirían felices…o que intentarían golpearlo. Daba igual, el punto era que estarían llevándose como hermanos, no?

Casa de la familia Fernández Carreiro

Para ellos las cosas realmente no habían cambiado del todo, solo que ahora Lucia por fin volvía a pasar esas fechas con ellos y la relación tensa entre la mexicana y el argentino lentamente se iba disipando.

¿Que mas podía pedir? Su hermana mayor preparo una comida deliciosa como su obsequio, su hermano se la paso viendo especiales de navidad junto a Cuba quien trataba de las maneras mas cómicas posibles enseñarle el significado real de las noche buenas una vez que consigues novia (cosa que le incomodo y dio gracia al mismo tiempo), el italiano malhumorado también le hizo una leve visita junto a su hermana deseándoles lo mejor mientras el finalmente sorprendía a sus hermanos con un regalo que tenía tiempo planeándolo.

Un adorable cachorrito….

¿Qué? De algo bueno tenía que haber servido su tiempo de niñera, ¿no? solo que esta vez ya no había confusiones y conversaciones espiadas a medias.

Sus hermanos al enterarse de los detalles para idear dicho obsequio simplemente la miraron casi con pena.

La mexicana debía considerar que hubiese sido mejor una idea suya que una propuesta por un niño macaense rejuvenecido que ni al caso con ellos.

Pero bueno, no romperían sus ilusiones tampoco.

Que recibieron ellos, la española una guitarra (cortesía de Bélgica ), el argentino unas películas muy recomendadas y que lo pondrían a la moda con todo lo que se había perdido (cortesía de las otras excolonias ) y en cuanto a la mexicana…pues una bola de estambre (cortesía y broma de Argentina claro).

Esta por demás decir que al saber quien le regalo algo como eso, una pequeña pero divertida persecución dio inicio.

—¡VAS A MORIR ARGENTINO DEL DEMONIO! ¡Isabel! ¡no te rías!

—¡solo si me alcanzas !

Que mejor manera de pasar navidad, ¿no?

Casa de la familia Bieldmish

Alemania realmente no era muy apegado a las fiestas cursis como el les llamaba, entre ellas navidad, sin embargo era consciente de lo mucho que a su hermana le gustaban estas cosas, no solo por la precaria excusa de adornar su casa (cosa que aceptaba a regañadientes) sino también que era una buena excusa para reunirse como los hermanos que eran, ver películas navideñas sangrientas (existen en el mundo de los alemanes al parecer) con unas buenas cervezas y comrecalentada que compraban.

Era casi como su tradición de hermanos que no se respetaban o algo así. Su nivel de alcohol era tan alto que ya ni recordaba porque demonios lo hacían pero los hacía felices.

¡Y claro! También se daban el gusto de un par de regalos entre ambos…una nueva planta carnívora de parte de Ludwing y una película clásica del terror del bueno de parte de Julchen.

Quien los conociera jamás creería que ambos podrían ser hermanos con muchos gustos en común y nada navideños.

—esto es vida west…—comento tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. No era de sangre alemana por nada.

—tu lo has dicho hermana tu lo has dicho…-rio producto del alcohol. Había sido un buen año.

Casa de la familia asiática

En la casa de China era un total acontecimiento en lo que los asiaticos y Portugal a quien habían invitado cenaban "en familia" llenos de deliciosa comida, riendo y recordando los buenos tiempos.

Cada uno a su manera claro está.China insistiéndoles que acepten sus ridículamente caros obsequios, Corea iniciando junto al recién llegado hongkones una guerra de bolas de nieve, Japon intentando detenerlos inútilmente, Paulo y Shun teniendo un momento de padre e hijo, Vietnam y Tailandia conversando ellos siendo interrumpidos por una inesperada bola de nieve en la cara de la vietnamita y todos huyendo cómicamente para evitar ser asesinados por una mujer más que furiosa mientras Shun intentaba vagamente detenerlos.

¡Sip! La mejor navidad que podrían pedir, siendo siempre ellos mismos.

—¡ Vietnam Detente! ¡Recuerda que es navidad!—la detiene abrazándola de la espalda y riendo divertido con la situación al igual que los adultos ahí presentes.

—¡suéltame Shun! Voy a matarlos!— gruñe casi escupiendo fuego.

—¡No Shun! ¡No lo hagas! Queremos vivir para año nuevo!—chillaron la coreana y el hongkones usando a Taiwan como escudo.

Un inútil escudo.

—¡Oigan! ¡ Suéltenme!

—estos nunca cambian…—suspira con una sonrisa el macaense.

Si, y era mejor así.

Y claro que cuando dieron las doce cada quien recibió su regalo: Corea unos patines nuevos Japón unos lentes de contacto, Hongkong un manual para ser un caballero más sensato (lo usaría para detener la puerta ) Vietnam una bufanda hecha a mano Taiwan una caja de chocolates Tailandia un peluche de Elefante y finalmente Macau un guardapelo con la foto de su familia tanto lusa como asiática

¿Una hermosa y feliz navidad para ellos también, no?

Días despues

—¡muy bien! Con este es el ultimo joven Shun regalo nro. 111 –anunciaba una azabache mientras una apenada nación abría su regalo con la misma ilusión que había hecho con los anteriores, en los que su servidumbre suspiraba con profundo alivio de que estuviera a salvo aunque nunca pudo explicar los motivos de su desaparición.

Habían estado esperando ansiosos porque todo lo que le regalaron a su señor haya sido de su agrado y al parecer así fue. Todos los años era lo mismo, todos debían regalarle algo por navidad a su nacion, quien obviamente se los recompensaba muy bien después (vacaciones, aumentos, bonos entre otras cositas) sin embargo era algo difícil no repetir los obsequios al ser tantos.

A pesar de que este no era precisamente exigente al contrario su carácter amable y humilde había ganado el cariño de todos

—muy bien con este termine… obrigado xie xie —suspira algo cansado dejando a un lado su ultimo obsequio junto a los demás. Todo le había gustado al parecer y solo ansiaba terminar la cena e ir a descansar, pero algo llamo su atención —¿disculpa Nina que es eso?

—¿uh?—la chica vio hacia donde señalaba su nación encontrándose con una pequeña caja de regalo que no había visto al estar oculta tras suyo—un regalo mas al parecer…—comento confundida.

¿Acaso habían contado mal?

—¿enserio? veamos — Quería ver que era. Vio una tarjeta pero no le prestó atención abriendo el moño y viendo el contenido de la caja.

No paso ni medio segundo para cerrarla de golpe con una expresión nerviosa mientras se levantaba de su asiento bajo la miraba extrañada de su servidumbre.¿Que le pasaba al macaense?

—¿Pasa algo señor…?-se atreve a preguntar uno de sus sirvientes preocupado.

—¿que? ¡No! para nada…solo…—carraspea un poco mientras parece intentar irse—¿saben qué? ¡Tienen la semana libre!—no paso ni un minuto en el cual el salón principal se vació y el castaño aprovecho para una "retirada estratégica" bajo la miraba confundida del resto de su servidumbre

¿Que le habrá pasado…?

Shun por su parte no le importaba la probable mala imagen que se acababa de dar, simplemente pensaba que debía ocultar ese regalo antes de que alguien más lo viera.

Una vez solo en su habitación y asegurando la puerta y de que ningún curioso lo haga seguido. Volvió a abrir la caja encontrándose nuevamente con su obsequio. El panda de peluche que había tenido en su aventura anterior al rejuvenecer. Con algo de nerviosismo vio la cuerda que tenia ahora en la espalda y la jalo levemente en lo que la voz chillona del juguete (obviamente fingida por Corea al parecer) hablaba.

—Eres especial

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante la sensación de nostalgia mientras abraza el peluche un instante para luego esconderlo bajo sus almohadas. Si, era ridículo pero…no podía tirarlo simplemente no!

Además…mientras nadie lo supiera…estaba bien, ¿cierto?

Solo era un….pequeño recuerdo….Miro la nota sonriendo levemente

 _¡Feliz navidad! Sentímos que desearías recuperarlo aru tus padres_

— obrigado xie xie — sonrió para sus adentros sin duda era afortunado

Fin

 _Bueno hasta aquí lo dejare Milly espero te haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
